Garnet (Garnet
Garnet is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire) and Padparadscha. Appearance Garnet has a very similar appearance to other Garnets, as she has a curvy body with two arms and legs, large hair, and a mostly warm color scheme. Garnet has a dull berry skin tone and has (presumably) three eyes, with two eyes being parallel to each others while having a third eye on the forehead, and the colors of her eyes are currently unknown. She has hair that is square in shape but is also is messy and has some bumps and is a brown-plum color. She also has a small nose and plump lips. She has two slim arms, a rounded upper body, a small waist, large hips, and two curvy legs. Her gemstones are located on the back and in the palm of her right hand and in the palm of her left hand, and they are all magenta-red colors. She wears a crop top that has a scalloped edge and a heart design that is fuchsia, dull magenta, and dark red. She has plum colored rounded shoulder pads from which her arms emerge, and she also has elbow length gloves that are the same plum color. Her leggings extend from her upper waist down to her feet, and they are dark plum on the right leg and dark warm brown on the left leg, and the colors split down the center of the waist. She also has what appears to be two pointy bumps at each side of her hips that are magenta. Her shoes have short heels that are dull magenta, and her knee high shoes are dull plum and have a scalloped edge just like her shirt. Personality Nothing is known about Garnet's personality yet. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Sardonyx (quintuple fusion). Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. ** Garnet's voice actor, Estelle, has her birthday in January. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland, and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight and changes to purplish-red under torchlight. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite, and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular, and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination, and self-confidence. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. * Rubies and sapphires are both forms of the mineral corundum, but garnets are not. Gemstones Gallery Garnet (S & P) size comparison.png|Garnet's size compared to the double Garnet's and Padparadscha's. Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Padparadscha Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Garnets Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Interpretations